Alive
by DutchCandy
Summary: A young woman and her younger sister battle against all odds during a zombie apocalypse. When they find a strange group of people who welcome them in as family. Is this fate or is this the start of another downhill battle for the two sisters. OC/Daryl


The sun began to rise on the near empty streets of a town just a mile outside of Atlanta. Shining cracks of light between the wooden planks that had been nailed against the window. Soothing its hot beams across the face of a young woman who'd been lying on the floor curled up next to a bunch of guns. Her skin was snow white, and her hair a long light blonde. She seemed to be stirring from the heat that had began to take its place on her face.

Soon her eyes bolted open and her deep green eyes began to look around the room showing fear, soon to be replaced by a dead calm. She yawned slightly before sitting up and pulling on a tank top. She stood up gently kicking a younger girls leg, she smirked slightly before pulling on a pair of jeans and slipping on some running shoes.

"Come on Hay. Wake up, we've stayed here long enough." The older girls soft voice came from her lips. The younger girl opened up her eyes from beneath her long wavy hair.

"What?" Hayley's rough voice came out before she began to cough.

"We have to go, get ready. We're going to hit up that convenience store for food and continue heading towards the city."

"What if there are more of those… things… outside?"

The older girl just smirked before she nodded. Without another word the two girls began to pack the bags to ready themselves to leave. Hayley looked over at the older girl before she was tossed a baseball bat. "Evie…" She said slowly, causing the girl to turn back to look at her.

"What's up?"

"Do you think? Mom and Dad made it out ok in the Home?" Evelyn turned her head away from her sister facing the door. A single tear slid down her cheek before she opened the door and the two girls ran towards the small Chevy truck, hoping in. The younger girl smiled brightly at her sister. "No walkers or anything!"

Evelyn nodded, "Walkers would be a blessing to see, seeing nothing only makes me think that there's worse on its way."

The younger of the sister's just smirked as they shut their doors and started the car, the car began to speed down the road dodging cars and undead. The girls had been alone for nearly four months trying to keep alive and stay safe, since the outbreak. They'd lost everything with in the first two weeks on the infection their friends, and family.

Neither sister seemed to talk much about what had happened before the whole mess, simply live on like nothing's changed. Acted like no one they loved had died, or ran away from them. Acted like they hadn't been abandoned, they seemed to almost act like this was normal.

Hayley looked out the window and pointed, "These places all look raided. You know what that means…" Evelyn looked over at her sisters and saw some of the walkers lingering the area.

"I refuse to go into the city."

"We have to…" Evelyn said again.

"There are other places we can go to before we hit the city."

Hayley sighed, rolling her eyes before sitting back into the seat. The two had continued to drive down the back roads near Atlanta. When they saw a large man run out onto the road waving them down. Evelyn turned to her sister and the only thing that would come out of her mouth was.

"What the fuck…"

"He looks hurt!" Hayley cried out.

"He looks like Walker food, so lets hurry up and get past him."

The younger sister just shook her head and began to look outside the window again. Before pulling a book out of her bag and began to look through it. Evelyn turned to look at her before shaking her head and scoffing.

"I can't believe you brought that with you. I mean what did we talk about after Mom died?"

"Yea… but. I just wanted to remember them." Brea said.

"Hayley… honestly. "Evelyn said as she stopped and looked back at the road.

"Why are we headed to the city?" Hayley asked her sister.

"We aren't. I was looking at the maps, the hills there's tons of clearings. If we can get to Wal-Mart we can hunt around for some camping gear, supplies."

"You want us to rough it out in a forest… are you insane?"

Evelyn slammed on the break hitting a walker in the process. She turned swiftly to look at her sister who seemed completely shocked at the action just made. "Why the fuck did you stop like that? You're going to get us killed!" Hayley yelled.

Her cheek was soon welcomed by a distinct warming feeling, which was swiftly followed by a sting. She looked up at her sister, "wha…wha…" she began to stammer.

"Learn some respect Hayley. If it wasn't for my instincts you would be in the same spot as Mom and Dad, and the rest of the damn family… trust me rather then question me."

"Fine… Fine…"

"I love you Hayley… I do what I do to protect you. The towns are starting to fill up with walkers that I've never even seen here when they were human. Which means those things." She said pointing out the window to a few of the undead. "Are migrating like animals."

She put the key back in the ignition and began to drive off towards a store. Evelyn looked over at her sister as they both got out of the car. Shaking her head she pulled up her shotgun and began to head towards the first store.

From the outside the store looked completely trashed, windows were smashed leaving the bars in place of the glass. The door was nearly ripped from the hinges. People had left trash everywhere even had an abandon car. Evelyn looked back at her sister who she'd let take the pistol.

"Remember the rules Hay?" She asked her sister.

"Yeh, Yeh I remember… Stay quiet, stay hidden, and don't shoot unless absolutely necessary."

The two girls quietly made their way towards the store; Evelyn stood on the one side of the doorway and peered in to see if there was any immediate danger. When she was sure there was none she motioned for her sister to follow her in. Hayley looked at her sister and sighed, "Now what? Grab everything that's still good?"

"Grab every canned food, pastas, drink mixes medical supplies… but yes anything else make sure it's not covered in mold or something nasty like that…"

Hayley laughed sarcastically before she started to put the food she was finding in boxes. Evelyn was looking around for clues of survivors; She noticed the backroom to the store. She figured her sister was all right so she made her way to the room and quietly pushed the door open.

When she stepped in she noticed blood was everywhere and could hear groaning. She took in a deep breathe and began to head back out to the main store. Slowly closing the door behind her. She put her back to the door and motioned towards her sister.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"Are you almost done?"

"Just gotta put it all in the car… everything that's not expired is ready to go… what's with the look…"

"Just hurry up and put the boxes in the car with me then lets get moving to the next store before it gets dark…"

"What's back there? More walker bait?"

"Just do it, and do it quick…" Evelyn said as she jolted over and picked up two boxes. Hayley followed suit with the last two boxes. Quickly packing them in the trunk they began to get into the car when walkers began to come out from inside the store.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus…" Hayley exclaimed.

Evelyn just nodded as the two shut their doors and began to speed off towards the next small town. Hayley lowered her head; "I can't believe we picked that town bone dry of resources in a week…"

"Well most people took supplies with them when they left their homes so it makes sense for most of them to be empty… but for the stores to be as clear as they are."

"Do you think we'll find anyone else? I don't want us to be the only people left in this world… That'd be depressing."

"We're not Hay… I doubt it highly… this is a big country." Evelyn said to her sister offering her a smile. The younger sister just took a deep breath and looked out the window. Evelyn just sighed looking straight forward.

"You know what we have to do, when we find a suitable place to sleep right?"

"Yeh hide the car in the garage. Then board up the house… it's the same everywhere… Evie… I know what to do…"

"I know you do I just get worried considering death could literally be around any corner."

Hayley smiled, "We'll be fine. Just calm down, we'll be fine… We've lasted like a month I'm sure we can last longer."

Evelyn laughed, "You're probably right, alright this house is on the edge of town. There's a gas station on the way out… in the morning we'll start to syphon gas from the cars around and start heading towards the City…"

The girls parked the car in the garage and locked it from the inside before heading into the house to clear it of any undead. Hayley began to go to the front of the house to lock the door up and begin to board up the windows. While Evelyn looked around the house just incase.

She quietly made her way up the stairs gun in hand just incase there was an infected inside. Opening each room to clear it before heading to the next, that was until she reached a room with a locked door. She readied her gun in her hand, the pistol no longer felt heavy in her hands. Over the past few months she'd managed to get used to the weights, recoils and sounds of each gun she'd found.

She held her gun in one hand holding it up next to her head as she raised her other hand into a loose fist and knocked on the door three times heavy enough for a walker to even hear it. She waited a few moments and heard no commotion in the room, she sighed before knocking three more times this time heavier than before. Still no noise, no movement, no commotion she again sighed before she announced she was going to break the door in.

"On the count of three." She said out loud.

Still nothing from the other side of the door, she put the guns safety on and tucked it in the front of her pants before she made good sure that she could put her entire bodies weight into the hit. She put her hands on the door handle and pushed herself away from the door and readied herself to push into the door.

The first hit didn't break the door, so she did it again this time harder and heard a crack. She again leaned back and pushed her entire bodies weight into hitting the door hard. This time she cracked right into the room stumbling a bit she caught the strongest whiff of death swoop into her nose. She pulled her gun out and covered her mouth and nose with the corner of her arm.

She looked around the room, only to see a massacre had taken place in this room. Mother holding her children's dried up corpses in her arms. She could only have imagined what took place. Husband shoots his young children in the head to save them from a terrible fate. Mother runs in sees her babies' dead and pulls them close to her and he ends her life too. Thinking he was doing them a great service. She looked around the room looking for the husband. That's when it occurred to her, someone had to have locked the door. It was locked from the outside. She bolted out of the room.

"Hayley!" She called to her sister as she ran down the stairs to see her sister still boarding up the windows.

The younger sister whipped her head around, "Yeh? What's up?"

Evelyn stopped herself and started to breathe heavily. "Keep your gun close to you." She said walking over to the side table and tossing it over to her sister.

"God, I put it down for like two seconds. Calm down." Hayley said to her sister.

Evelyn nodded, before walking back up the stairs. The man had murdered his family and fled like a coward. She checked each of the rooms, the children's rooms looked like they were packed and ready to leave. The family was going to leave so why would he kill his wife and children? She couldn't fathom his thoughts behind his actions. She walked back down the stairs to see her sister finishing bringing the last few things in.

"Board the door up good. I'll get the back door then check the basement…" she told her as she continued to walk away.

She finished boarding up the kitchen windows and the backdoor when she saw the door to the basement. She pulled out a tiny flashlight from her back pocket and held it under her gun slightly before she cocked the gun and turned off the safety before walking down the steps slowly.

She flashed the light in every which direction before she finally reached the bottom step. She could see nothing down here, laundry machine off to the one corner. All over the room where boxes just laying everywhere. That's when she heard the groaning, she flashed the light to the middle of the room to a man hanging from a rafter. She sighed, he had opted out rather then run away from the horrible mess he made in the bedroom upstairs.

She walked closer to the dangling walker, turning the safety on again and tucking it away into her pants and pulling out her buck knife. Walking over to the thing slowly she shook her head before with all the force she could muster she drove the knife into the dead's head. Shutting its eyes for the final time, she sighed looking the man over for the bite that had turned him.

Giving up the girl walked back up the stairs to her sister who was making some sort of food over a flame. She smiled at her sister before sitting down on the tattered couch that had been left behind by the owners. The girl's sister wondered over to her with a bowl of food and sat next to her and began to eat slowly. Hayley looked at her older sister and sighed, before asking her sister about the house.

"Earlier you ran down stairs, why?"

"The man of the house… murdered his wife and two young children before hanging himself in the basement… he however became a walker some how… guy wasn't even bit." Evelyn explained.

"How did he become a walker if he wasn't bitten?" Hayley asked confused.

"I have no idea… I just want to sleep… get up early and head to the city."

Hayley was about to say something when the moans from outside got unbelievably loud. Which caused the two girls to turn off any form of light they had and rush up the stairs to get a good look at the street, which to their luck was lit up by the moon.  
The girls couldn't even begin to count the mass of walking outside; Hayley grabbed her sister's arm quickly.

"Never seen that many all at once, they must be heading somewhere."

"The city?" Hayley said.

Evelyn headed back downstairs and pulled out her map and began to look at it for places the two could possibly go to stay for longer then a day. A place that was safe, Evelyn sighed and pointed at a quarry.

"Live in an abandon quarry?"

"Fresh water, and surrounded by trees and rocks? There has to be good hiding spots if not caves up in the mountains out of walker reach. It's worth a shot…" Evelyn said to her sister before lying down.

"It's out in the open, we'd have to get more gas for the trip to and you remember the last gas station we found. Remember the walkers, that guy what was his name Eddy?"

"Edward? Yeh I remember, he was with us for like three days of course I recall him doesn't mean I care. Guy was an idiot taunting the walkers, I was half shocked we got out of there… look go to bed we have a long trip in the morning."

"Long trip…"

"We still have anther town we need to hit before we can head off to either the city or the rock quarry." She told her sister. The younger of the two girls just stood there gawking at her older sibling as she attempted to sleep.

"You cannot be serious…"

"Hay, go to bed. Last time I'm mentioning it, if you'd rather go off on your own then do it." The younger sister just sat there shocked out of her mind, that her sister would even suggest something like that to her.

"Alright rock quarry…" she said, before she went to bed herself.

The hours of the night seemed to pass by slowly, Evelyn couldn't even sleep she simply was lying there waiting for the sun to rise. That was until she heard something jiggling the door handle. She forced herself out of the bed and made her way to the front door. She looked out the peephole to see a walker standing there in her pajamas looking right in the hole itself. Continuing to jiggle the handle, Evelyn closed her eyes and leaned against the wall next to the door.

They still held onto at least some human functions, this must have been where it used to come often. Or maybe it and others were using this house as a safe house and she died in here. The stories and possibilities where endless when it came to every undead they came across. Evelyn and Hayley used to use the times they would be driving between towns to make up stories about the walkers they encountered. Like how they became one, careers, family, lovers. It kept the two somewhat level headed through all this was their sheer imagination and luck.

Evelyn walked back over to the bed she'd maid and laid back down and tried to fall asleep. It took her almost the entire night just to fall asleep before she was violently shook awake by her sister Hayley. She let her eyes open slowly before she stared at her sister. She raised her arm up so she could see her watch, which just caused her to stare at her sister even more.

"It's not even five in the morning Hayley… can it wait?"

"Well no, not really…"

Evelyn sat up in place and looked at her sister before letting herself smile, "Alright what's up?"

"I think I started my period… either that or I'm dying and becoming a walker."

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh softly at her sister. "Bout time you became a woman. Gees, I was wondering when we'd face this hurdle."

"What do we do? You just… what do we do?"

"Go to a store get some supplies, go on with our journey. It's a period not the end of the world Hayley. I should have some extra stuff in my bag go clean up in the bathroom and we'll leave early today."

The young girl smiled before diving into her sister's bag and rushing up the stairs. Evelyn couldn't help but laugh even though she knew this was serious. When she was on that time of the month the girls stayed bunked up in a house to hide the blood smell from the Zombies. Last nights door handle trick proved this town was the least safe place for them. She stood up and chose get dressed to wait on her sister.

She pulled off her bloody shirt from the day before and tossed it off to the side before she pulled her duffle bag closer to herself. She pulled out a grey Ramones tank top pulling it over her head. She stood up and pulled on a pair of dark blue short shorts before putting a belt on tightly. She then walked around the room and could feel a soft breeze. She walked back over to her bag and put on a hip length red plaid shirt only doing up a few of the buttons on the bottom.

Then walking all over the room she began to pack their things and put it near the garage door for when her sister was ready to leave. She turned around and smirked at her sister. She was wearing her skinny jeans, black tank with a large grey shirt over top of it. Baller hat, thick-rimmed glasses and a mustache printed on the shirt. Her sister was pulling on her jacket and black beanie when Evelyn walked back into the room to put her own jacket on.

The girls sat there in silence putting on their shoes. Hayley a pair of low top converse, Evelyn a pair of beige thigh high leather boots. Pulling her jacket on the girls began to load up the truck before Evelyn opened the garage door and they began to drive away. Evelyn slowly stopped near a drug store and turned around to pull out her pistol , shotgun and a nailed bat she'd picked up on their journey . Her sister sat up excitedly getting ready for the pistol just like the last store. When Evelyn shook her head no as she tucked the pistol in the front of her pants.

"I'm coming with you." Hayley said.

"No you're not. They can smell you, you're going to stay in the car with this walkie and tell me if anything happens outside or if a large group goes inside."

Hayley sat there shocked. "I'm going to get as many meds and whatever I can get alright. We might need it so I may take a while… keep the windows up."

Evelyn turned around and ran towards the building, leaning against the one door peering into the store before disappearing into the darkly lit building. The sun barely seemed to reach the building. She tired to cock her gun as quietly as possible knowing that it would still make a slightly loud noise. She quickly opened the messenger bag around her hip and entered the aisle and tossing as many women hygiene products as she could into the bag before turning and heading to the pharmacy counter.

She could hear loud groans coming from each direction of the store scared there was a large horde in the building she quickly jumped the counter. Then quickly began to look for anything and everything she might be able to use. When she heard something knock onto the floor she dropped to a crouched position and began to make her way to the counter. She held the gun close and slowly rose ready to shoot whatever was waiting on the other side.

She paused when she saw a young man standing on the other side carrying a rifle unaware to her being there. She sighed softly, and studying the man as he began to walk around the room. He wore torn blue jeans with a white belt and white suspenders, which were hanging down rather then on his arms. He had a grey vest on with a white shirt under. Along with a black wife beater, he had shaggy black hair from what she noticed. She tapped on the desk causing him to whip around gun aimed at her.

She whipped her shotgun up and held it aiming it right at his chest. His rifle hadn't moved an inch from where he'd started aiming it at her. She studied the young man intently trying to figure out if he where friend or foe. He appeared to be doing the same thing to her. She was about to speak when groans began to grasp their attention.

"Evie! A group of six just entered the front doors… get out of there!" She heard her sister's voice over the walkie.

Evelyn just looked at the guy and nodded at him as the two went back to back lowering their primary weapons and pulling out quieter ones to take on the small horde that had apparently entered the store. She took in a deep breath; she'd never taken on this many at once before.

"Names Alex." He told her quickly.

"Eve." Was all she said before the first few turned around the aisle and made their way towards them.


End file.
